the3tailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid
Mermaids are magical creatures of the seas, and the basis for The3Tails. Biography Much like sirens, mermaids will sing to people or to gods to enchant them, distracting them from their work and causing people to walk off a ship's deck or to run their ship aground. Other stories depict mermaids squeezing the life out of drowning men while attempting to rescue them. They are also said to carry humans down to their underwater kingdoms. In Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, it is said that mermaids forget that humans cannot breathe underwater, while other stories say they drown men out of spite, while still other fables portray mermaids as benevolent toward men. This singing chant could be a curse to the mermaid, as well. When humans come into contact with water for ten seconds, they transform into mermaids. Appearance While all mermaids are different, they all share the same basic traits. Mermaids look just like human women above the waist but instead of legs, they have long, fish-like tails covered in scales with a dolphin-shaped fluke. Some have scales on their upper halves, but most wear tops that match their tails. Types of Mermaids Half-Mermaids These mermaids are usually human girls who were transformed into mermaids by a magical item, spell, or pool. Unlike full-blooded mermaids, human/mermaids possess souls. Examples of these include: * Emily Emery * Selena White * Jackie Sky * Mia Thompson Full Mermaids These are very rare mermaids that are barely ever seen. They are born in the sea and are mermaids since birth. It is unknown if they can become human and walk on land. It is assumed that they have all the powers of a human/mermaid hybrid, but do not possess a soul and can only get souls if they get a human to love them. They are said to rescue drowning people. Mermaid/Ghost Hybrids These are human/mermaids that have died and were not buried. Their souls roam the earth for eternity. These mermaids can only be seen by other mermaids. They still posses their mermaid powers. It is said that if the soul of a mermaid kills and absorbs the powers of other mermaids, she will come back to life. One example of this is Faith. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis This is the ability to control water in all of its forms, and everything that has water. With this power, a mermaid can mold water into different sizes and shapes, as well as allowing her to move water without touching it. With this power, a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of water, and possibly make it rain out of the air around. It also allows mermaid to expand the water molecules, thus creating more water. The hand movement for this power is a free flowing hand, which represents the movement of water in the liquid state. The users of this power include: * Emily Emery * Faith(possibly) Hydro-Cryokinesis''' ' This is the ability to cool water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near the object. With this power, merpeople can cool down and freeze water, ranging from water molecules to human body. The hand movement for this power is a stop sign, representing the slowing and stopping of water molecules. The users of this power include: * Selena White * Faith(possibly) ' Hydro-Thermokinesis This is the ability to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, heat objects or raise body temperatures. This is the most dangerous power of a mermaid because, as shown in "Power Outage", control can easily be lost and can create so much heat and dryness that it can easily dehydrate other people. If used with enough concentration, it can even start fires. The users of this power include: * Jackie Sky * Faith(possibly) Shattering This is the ability to make objects explode or shatter. '''This power is first shown in "Tail Trouble". Its possible that by being ma, the power may cause problems or become stronger. The users of this power include: * Mia Thompson * Faith(possibly) Telekinesis This is the ability to move objects and people with the mind. With this power, the user can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards/away from them, and alter an object's course. The users of this power include: * Jackie Sky * Faith(possibly) Invisibility This is the ability to disappear/be unseen to others. The users of this power include: * Selena White * Faith(possibly) Levitation This is the ability to "make things fly". The users of this power include: * Emily Emery * Faith(possibly) Electrokinesis This is the ability to control lightning and electricity. The users of this power include: * Faith * Jackie Sky(possibly) Category:Article management templates Category:Old mermaids